Bubbline Moderno
by emoxional
Summary: One shot para Bubbline, universo alterno Modern/HS. Cuando Bonnie y Marceline se ven forzadas a trabajar juntas en una tarea de quimica, la tarde tomara un giro sorprendente para ambas despues confesar algunas cosas. Smut implicito, mencion de Cigarrillos y alchol.


-Despierta princesa—digo desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Ya estoy despierta desde hace mucho Marcy, creo que tú fuiste la que se quedó dormida de nuevo. —Dice Bonnibel desde su escritorio en la esquina de la habitación.

-No me quede dormida, solo… me entretuve haciendo algo.

-Siempre te quedas entretenida en algo o durmiendo media hora más. Si vuelvo a llegar tarde por tu culpa…

-Si ya se, voy a conocer la furia de su majestad la Dulce Princesa—digo haciendo reverencia en tono de burla.

-¡Marceline! —grita enfadada—ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así y mucho menos que seas sarcástica conmigo.

-Tranquila Bonnie, ¿me acompañas o esperas el autobús?

-Ya voy, solo déjame comprobar el último problema de la tarea de matemáticas.

-Está bien, yo no soy la que se preocupa por llegar a tiempo a clases.

-Te encanta hacerme rabiar ¿verdad? —dice recogiendo su mochila del suelo y colocándola en su hombro derecho.

-Solo un poco, te espero en el auto, Princesa—escucho como gruñe antes de cerrar la ventana para salir de su cuarto.

Subo a mi Charger del 69 que está aparcado frente a la casa de Bonnie y prendo el motor para hacer enojar a mi amiga. Ella sale con prisa de su casa y se sube del lado del pasajero, meto el cambio y acelero haciendo que el motor literalmente ruga.

-No deberías tener permiso de conducir—dice colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Al menos yo ya tengo la edad suficiente, si quieres te dejo en la parada del autobús.

-No juegues conmigo porque sabes que no me gusta ir en el autobús.

-¿Entonces vas a volver a quejarte de mi forma de conducir? —se queda callada lo que significa que esta vez gano yo. Marceline 1 Bonnibel 0

Entramos a la escuela segundos antes de que suene el timbre, Bonnie se va a clase de matemáticas y yo camino directo al estadio de futbol en lugar de ir a inglés.

El día pasa tediosamente mientras veo a los tontos deportistas entrenar, no entiendo porque tengo que estudiar si nada de esto me va a servir en lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, solo por eso odio que mis padres me obligaran a mudarme aquí. Saco un cigarrillo de mi mochila y lo coloco en mi boca mientras busco el encendedor en mis bolsillos del pantalón.

-No debería fumar en el campus, señorita Abadeer, ¿Qué hace fuera de clase? —pregunta el profesor de deportes desde la orilla de la cancha. Hago como si no lo hubiera escuchado y me levanto de la grada para buscar otro lugar donde esconderme— espero ya no verla por aquí al menos que sea en mi clase señorita Abadeer.

No contesto nada y sigo caminando, cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos enciendo el cigarrillo.

-¿Otra vez fuera de clase Marceline? —pregunta la consejera—y fumando. Esto amerita detención y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Cuánto?

-Dos meses pero como soy muy buena será solo uno—dice dándome un pase a detención. —Ahora regresa a clases.

-Claro.

-Y si vuelvo a verte fuera de clases o fumando tendremos una charla muy seria.

-Si, claro—digo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo con la punta del pie.

Camino al laboratorio de ciencias, por desgracia esa es la única clase a la que no puedo faltar porque Bonnie es mi compañera de clase, así que acomodo mi mochila de mensajero y entro al salón justo cuando suena el timbre.

Me siento en la mesa con Bonnie, saco mi cuaderno y empiezo a escribir unas cuantas líneas.

 _Siento el peso muerto sobre mí_

 _Quisiera ser mejor para existir_

 _Siento tus encantos frente a mí_

 _Tal vez y pronto lleguemos hasta el fin_

 _Quisiera ser más fuerte para ti_

 _Tan solo un beso quiero_

 _Para así poder vivir…_

"presta atención" escribió Bonnie en la hoja que interrumpe mi visión del cuaderno.

"¿Por qué? Eso a mí no me va a servir nunca", muevo ligeramente la hoja para que Bonnie alcance a leer.

"Tú no sabes eso, en cualquier cosa es bueno saber sobre las reacciones químicas de los ácidos"

"Claro que lo sé, mi vocación no está en un salón"

"¿Tu como estas tan segura Marcy?"

"Porque para hacer música no se necesita de la química"

Se queda un momento observando el pizarrón y levanta la mano.

-Maestra, creo que esa ecuación está mal balanceada, tienen que ser dos moles de hidrogeno en lugar de cuatro.

-Cierto señorita Bonnibel, muchas gracias—dice la maestra después de revisar sus apuntes—ahora necesito que de tarea realicen la práctica que viene en la página 114 de su libro y que para la próxima semana traigan un experimento para reforzar los conocimientos. Señorita Abadeer, su equipo será el último para que tenga tiempo de realizar algo sorprendente.

-¿Qué pasa si…?

-Si no entrega esta actividad la repruebo, no creo que quiera repetir el año ¿o sí?

-No maestra—digo con pesadez- ¿para cuándo presentamos el experimento?

-El próximo viernes, así que tiene casi dos semanas para planearlo bien. Señorita Bonnibel espero que no le permita a su compañera holgazanear.

-Claro que no maestra.

-Eso espero, si ya copiaron lo del pizarrón ya pueden salir.

Cierro mi cuaderno, abro mi mochila y guardo mis cosas sin voltear a ver el pizarrón. —Te espero en el auto Bonnie—digo pasando junto a ella hacia la salida.

…

-Ya enserio Marceline, necesito que trabajes—dice Bonnie muy seria levantando la vista del libro—si no vas a hacer nada mejor vete a tu casa

-No seas aburrida Princesa, mejor relájate. ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos de fiesta?

-¿Irnos de fiesta? ¡Es lunes! Y no me digas así—dice histérica.

-¿Y?

-No pienso desvelarme en una fiesta en lunes.

-aburrida—susurro demasiado bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que está bien Bonnie, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Busca información sobre las reacciones de los ácidos.

-Que aburrido.

Ella solo suspira profundo antes de volver a hablar-creo que es mejor que te vayas Marceline, ¿mañana podemos estudiar en tu casa?

-No creo que te guste estar ahí, no es tan… lujosa como la tuya.

-¿Eso es un no?

-No, eso es una advertencia. Entonces me voy Princesa.

-¡No me digas así! —dice poniéndose un poco molesta.

-Está bien, me voy Bonnibel. ¿Paso temprano por ti o te vas en el autobús?—no puedo evitar sonreír al decir eso.

-Nos vemos mañana—se levanta de la silla y me acompaña a la salida.

Llego a mi auto, enciendo el motor y le subo a la música al máximo. Por suerte está mi parte favorita de la canción lost in you.

 _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_ _  
_ _Let me inside_ _  
_ _Let me get close to you_ _  
_ _Change your mind_ _  
_ _I'll get lost if you want me to_ _  
_ _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_ __

 _You always thought that I left myself open_ _  
_ _But you didn't know I was already broken_ _  
_ _I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_ _  
_ _But pulling away it took everything I had_

Bonnie…

Es increíble como una sola canción me hizo pensar en ella especialmente. ¿Qué tiene ella que viene a mi mente justo ahora? No lo sé, mientras reflexiono en esto llego a mi solitario apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, abro la puerta y encuentro todo igual de deprimente que siempre. La misma luz entrando por la ventana, la misma fotografía en mi habitación, incluso el mismo olor a cigarro. Cualquier otro día hubiera visto esto como algo normal pero hoy… quisiera que todo en mi vida fuera diferente.

…

-¿Son tus papás? —pregunta Bonnibel sosteniendo la fotografía entre sus manos, mientras yo estoy sobre mi cama con el libro de química en las manos.

-Si—digo cortante.

-¿Por qué no vives con ellos?

-Larga historia—evito mirarla a los ojos.

-Me gustan las historias, tenemos suficiente tiempo.

-¿Acaso no tenemos que estudiar? —pregunto fastidiada tratando de cambiar el foco de la atención de Bonnie.

-El estudio puede esperar por un momento.

-Me mude aquí hace un año cuando mis papás se separaron. Yo… no podía vivir con ninguno de los dos así que hable con ellos y aceptaron que me viniera a vivir sola con la condición de que les hablaría seguido.

-¿Ellos vienen seguido a visitarte?

-No, digamos que… tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos o hablamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos… tienen otras ocupaciones más importantes ¿sí?

-Pero son tus padres, ¿Cómo es que no se preoc…?

-Están tan enfrascados en los problemas entre ellos que ni siquiera recuerdan donde vivo—digo más para mí misma.

-Lo siento—dice con tristeza en su voz. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se separaron?

-Vivíamos una mentira. Mis papás fingían ser felices frente a mí, mientras que en realidad mi papá era infiel y mi mamá se refugiaba en el trabajo para evadir la realidad. Un día se cansaron de fingir y decidieron que lo mejor era que cada uno viviera solo—sonrío irónicamente—mi papá ni siquiera se despidió de frente, solo hizo su maleta y salió sin decir adiós y mi mamá paso días encerrada en su cuarto. Para cuando todo fue oficial yo ya estaba decidida a vivir por mi cuenta.

-Enserio lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, eso ya paso y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo—regreso la vista al libro y releo el mismo par de líneas una y otra vez tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente—Bonnie, tengo que ir por algo que olvide, vuelvo pronto.

Me levanto de la cama, camino a la cocina y guardo mis cigarros en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Cierro la puerta tras de mí, bajo a un rincón alejado y enciendo un cigarrillo. Siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, en mi vida. Diablos ¿Por qué Bonnie tenía que preguntar tantas cosas sobre ellos? Después de un rato tiro la colilla al suelo y la piso.

Regreso al departamento, Bonnie está sentada en mi cama con la foto aun entre las manos y no deja de verme con lastima.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Bonnie, ya es tarde y no quiero que tus papás se preocupen.

-Está bien Marceline—deja la foto en su lugar y me observa fijamente-¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-Claro

-Marcy, ¿estás bien?

-Si princesa, no te preocupes por mi—agarro las llaves que están sobre la mesa—vamos antes de que sea más tarde.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y subimos al auto, intento arrancarlo pero el motor está muerto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, ¿acaso tengo cara de saberlo?—digo molesta

-No tienes derecho a tratarme así. ¿Ahora qué voy hacer?

-Son las once de la noche, no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque que mi auto no arranca y no creo que consigas una forma segura para irte a tu casa así que…

-¿Enserio tendré que quedarme?

-Si no quieres hacerlo puedo conseguirte un taxi pero no saldrá nada barato.

-Entonces les avisare a mis padres que me quedare contigo.

Subimos de nuevo al departamento, busco unas cobijas para dormir en el sofá y una playera para Bonnibel. Ella espera sentada en mi cuarto, está leyendo el libro de química para poder explicarme el experimento.

-Ponte esta playera para que duermas, tu quédate en el cuarto y yo duermo en el sofá.

-Yo debería dormir en el sofá.

-No lo soportarías. Si quieres cierra la puerta para que no te moleste el ruido que yo hago.

-Gracias Marcy.

Salgo de cuarto, ella cierra la puerta y yo voy directo a la alacena que esta junto al refrigerador y saco una botella nueva de vodka, me siento en el sofá y comienzo a beber directo de la botella.

…

No se cuanto he bebido o en qué momento se sentó Bonnie junto a mí. Lloro como una niña pequeña.

-Ya no llores—Bonnie me abraza fuertemente—mejor dime que pasa.

No puedo dejar de llorar pero no sé si por mi soledad, por mis padres o por sentirme abandonada. —Por favor no me dejes—ruego patéticamente

-Nunca Marcy, tu eres muy especial para mí—su cercanía es casi tan embriagante como el alcohol que corre por mis venas, estar en sus brazos es como si nada me preocupara. —Recuéstate

-Pero…

-Por favor hazme caso, vamos al cuarto para que descanses. —Me ayuda a levantarme del sofá y me guía hasta mi cama, tropiezo y caemos las dos a la cama.

-Yo… Bonnie

-Shh, tranquila

-Bonnie, te amo… creo

-Duérmete

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si Marceline, pero estas muy tomada. Mejor hablamos mañana—dice tratando de levantarse.

-Bonnie…

-Shh, descansa—dice cuando se logra levantar

Ella sale del cuarto y la pierdo de vista, rayos ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan confundida? ¿Amo o no amo a mi mejor amiga? No sé que me está pasando. Soy una tonta, seria mejor que no hubiera abierto mi grande boca.

Llevo un largo tiempo acostada boca arriba, todo me da vueltas y quisiera levantarme y hablar con Bonnie pero no encuentro el valor para verla a los ojos después de lo que le dije, aunque tal vez ella no me tome enserio porque estoy tomada. Me levanto lentamente de la cama y a trompicones llego hasta el sofá pero Bonnie no esta. Diablos, yo… la amo demasiado y acabo de arruinarlo todo. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio me venza.

-Marcy…

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué paso? Te deje acostada en la cama.

-Necesito hablar contigo—digo torpemente.

-¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, yo… Bonnie… perdón por lo…- ella pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Por favor no digas nada Marcy.

-Yo te…

-No lo digas por favor—dice evadiendo mi mirada.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que vayas a decir algo que no recuerdes por la mañana—las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas

-Bonnie—tomo su mentón y lo volteo lentamente frente a mi—mírame a los ojos por favor. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón y no sé porque, ni desde cuándo. Yo solo sé que cuando estoy contigo siento que el corazón me va a estallar, hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar…-sonríe. Repentinamente se acerca a mis labios, se detiene un momento y me da un beso rápido, se aleja dejándome confundida.

Tardo un momento en procesar lo que acaba de pasar, la tomo por los hombros y me acerco lentamente a su rostro, me detengo un instante esperando su rechazo como no hace ningún movimiento la beso dulcemente.

El tiempo se detiene y disfruto de cada momento, la abrazo a mi pecho con desesperación pero ella no hace ningún movimiento así que me separo de ella y bajo la mirada.

-Lo lamento—me levanto pero tropiezo. Al instante ella me sostiene para no caer.

-No te vayas por favor—me abraza con fuerza, escucho como llora.

-Bonnie… tu… ¿me amas?—solo me responden sus sollozos, la abrazo fuerte y beso su frente.

Nos quedamos abrazadas y en silencio hasta que ella se relaja, bajo los brazos sin atreverme a verla a los ojos y la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá, ella toma mi mano fuertemente y veo como se sonroja.

-Marcy…

-Dime Bonnie

-Yo… tengo que analizar la situación… y… aclarar mis pensamientos…

-Shh, tranquila. Olvida lo que te pregunte. Cuando estés lista me das una respuesta.

-Gracias—por primera vez en un rato me mira a los ojos.

-Ve al cuarto a dormir, yo me quedo aquí—sonrío para transmitirle confianza.

-Puedes quedarte en la cama, si quieres.

-No te preocupes, mejor duerme tu en el cuarto para que descanses.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —me toma por sorpresa su petición—es que… no quiero quedarme sola

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-Está bien, ve y acuéstate y ahorita te alcanzo—se levanta y se va al cuarto.

Dios, ¿Cómo voy a lograr dormir en la misma cama que ella sin que nada pase? Estoy en graves problemas porque no quiero que ella sea una mas de las chicas de mi lista, quiero darle su lugar y respetarla. Ella nos es solo una chica mas, ella es _LA CHICA_.

Respiro profundo y trato de convencerme de que solo llegare, me acostare y me quedare dormida sin prestar atención a Bonnie. Cuando estoy mas tranquila, me levanto y me voy a mi cuarto. Bonnie esta acostada al lado izquierdo de la cama, Dios no me permitas perder el control.

Me acuesto boca arriba y cierro los ojos, comienzo a contar en mi mente al ritmo de mi respiración, Uno… dos…tres…cuatro…

-¿Marcy? —toma repentinamente mi mano.

-Dime Bonnie.

-¿Era enserio lo que dijiste?

-Si Bonnie—abro los ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Me di cuenta hace poco de lo que siento por ti, no se desde cuando me pasa esto pero yo siempre…-cierro los ojos de nuevo y respiro profundo.

-¿Tú siempre…?

-Yo… siempre… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Solo dilo y ya.

-Yo-no-puedo-dejar-de-pensar-en-ti-cada-día-a-todas-horas…-me aprieta la mano y la acerca a su pecho

-¿Sientes mi corazón? Así es como se pone cada vez que te veo—su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Bonnie…-giro la cabeza para verla y nuestros ojos se encuentran—yo… te amo y…

-¿Quieres saber si siento lo mismo?

-Solo necesito saber que no me romperás el corazón

-¿Me dejas pensar en todo esto bien antes de darte una respuesta?

-Si—regreso mi cabeza a su antigua posición—tienes todo el tiempo del mundo Princesa.

-No me llames así.

-Está bien Bonnie. Descansa

-también tú. Mañana hablamos ¿si?

-Claro Bonnie—ella se relaja pero aun mantiene sostenida mi mano, intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y relajarme.

…

Suena mi despertador a las seis treinta, abriendo los ojos estiro el brazo y la apago, intento sentarme pero Bonnie me abraza fuerte. Giro la cabeza y veo que aun esta dormida.

-Bonnie—susurro—se va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Ya voy.

-Bonnie, ¿te molestaría dejar que me levante?

-¿Qué?—abre los ojos y se da cuenta que me tiene abrazada—yo… lo siento—me suelta y yo me levanto con una amplia sonrisa. Busco en un mueble una playera y ropa interior y del closet saco un pantalón y una chaqueta.

-Me daré un baño mientras que te despiertas, si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa para la escuela

-Gracias, ¿Dónde puedo buscar ropa?

-En el closet hay pantalones y en el cajón de aquí—señalo el mueble junto a la puerta—puedes conseguir playeras. Toma lo que necesites.

Entro al baño y cierro la puerta. Lentamente me quito la ropa. Estoy orgullosa de mi misma, pude dormir en la misma cama que Bonnie sin que perdiera el control. Abro la llave de la regadera y meto el cuerpo bajo el agua aun helada.

Estoy enjuagándome el jabón del cuerpo cuando escucho que se abre la puerta-¿Qué pasa Bonnie?

-Marcy…

-¿Acaso te quieres bañar conmigo? —digo en broma.

Solo se escucha el agua al caer al suelo, de repente Bonnie entra a la regadera aun vestida.

-¿Qué…?—se queda viéndome fijamente, yo cierro la llave y busco una toalla-¿Qué rayos Bonnie? Yo bromeaba—Me enredo en una toalla y le doy otra para que se seque.

-Te amo.

-Bonnie…-me acerco a ella y la abrazo-¿acaso no podías esperar cinco minutos a que saliera del baño?

-No pensé, quería decirte que te amo y que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo.

-Está bien Bonnie. Simplemente déjame vestirme y hablamos en el cuarto—ella se pone de puntillas y me besa con pasión, coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la tomo de la cadera y la pego a mi cuerpo. Me muerde el labio con desesperación, puedo sentir que yo no soy la una que necesitaba dar este paso, levanto su playera hasta su pecho y ella simplemente levanta los brazos y se separa para permitirme quitársela por completo.

Nos envolvemos en un beso desesperado, le beso el cuello y voy besando su pecho hasta llegar el punto en que me arrodillo para besar abdomen donde me detengo para quitarle el pantalón de dormir que le preste…

-Espera—dice jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa Princesa? — digo con voz seductora.

-Vayamos a tu cuarto.

-Como usted ordene majestad—me pongo de pie y la tomo de las piernas, la cargo hasta el cuarto.

Llegando la acuesto en la cama y me acomodo sobre ella para continuar besándola en los labios. Vuelvo a bajar besando cada parte de su cuerpo, trazando el camino para llegar desde sus labios hasta su ombligo, muerdo su abdomen y siento como su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato, escucho su respiración entrecortada mientras me toma del cabello.

-Tranquila Princesa.

-Es que nunca había sentido esto.

-Esto es solo el principio, prometo tener cuidado

-Marcy te amo.

-Yo también te amo Bonnie, no tienes idea de cuanto he fantaseado con este momento. Solo relájate y disfruta

fin


End file.
